


You're The Artist, I'm the Muse

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artist and Muse, Chainsaw wood carving, F/M, prompts, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffon was stumped at what she wanted to do for her next piece of art. Luckily she was able to find something to work that out.<br/>-<br/>Prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Artist, I'm the Muse

Griffon was a fantastic chainsaw wood carver. Her ideas and love for putting them to wood were greatly admired. But this time however, there wasn’t an idea in her head to be found. And of course the internet wasn’t any help.  
She already had a large red cedar log in the backyard to use and needed to use up so she could have more space in the area for more wood. Griffon huffed softly and rubbed her calloused hands to her eyes.  
She looked around her cosy living room and pursed her lips, seeing if there were anything she could possibly recreate. She mind came up empty and she huffed again. She looked around again, looking at photographs and some miniature statues she had around the room.  
Her brain clicked. A person. She could carve a person. The log was just the right height for an average size person and she could possibly go from a broad person to a skimpy person easily. Just cant do it in reverse, she minded.  
Griffon hummed softly. Now all she needs is a person to carve. She could to a self piece, though she wanted something she could easily give away. She pursed her lips again before she smiled. She could easily place filers in neighbor’s mail boxes to see if anyone was interested. And she could do others than just one. And hell, she was even free this whole week to do them.  
She smiled at her genius and finally made up mind and quickly started up typing the fliers.  
—  
To say that she had only a few people interested was a very big understatement. Nearly the whole street was willing to have a sculpture by her on themselves. She was glad that she would have some other art pieces to do than just one or two.  
Griffon smiled and hummed happily, seeing that the first person was due to come by in the next hour. She finished up her coffee and went off to tie her hair in a bun and grab her overalls and boots. Once she was ready, she stepped back to make sure her awning was stable as well to make sure the chair and log were ready to be used.  
She stepped back inside just as there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and smiled. Early but that was fine. She was ready to take on the challenge of doing a person. She answered her door with a smile.  
And she was met with the bluest eyes and the greatest looking mustache she’d ever seen.  
"Hello?" she asked, eyes flickering to the mans face again after raking her eyes over the mans tattooed arms. Just like hers.  
"Hey..uh..Geoff. We talked about the uh.. wood carving thing?"  
"Oh right, come on in." she smiled, allowing him in.  
The man - Geoff - smiled and walked in, looking around as his hands slipped into his jean pockets. She closed the door and walked, “Come, i have everything set up.”  
Once outside and chainsaw in hand, she looked to the man. “Full body or bust?” she called, goggles and ear plugs on.  
"What ever. You’re the artist, i’m the muse. All power to you." He grinned, getting comfortable in the chair provided for him. She grinned. She liked that he allowed her to chose how his artwork is going to go.  
And she went to work.  
—  
She had decided to go full torso, but nothing father that that. His arms were angled as if he had them on his hips and his head tilted proudly up. She grinned at it. Every detail of his moustache and hair was great and even the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes were seen.  
"Hey Geoff?" she called, the man looking towards her after being allowed to sit and take a breather from standing in the position she wanted.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think im going to do your tattoos. Mind coming over here so i can sketch them?" she smiled, taking off her goggles and ear plugs for the time being.  
Geoff smiled and came over, “Sounds good.” he brought the chair with him and sat back down once he was near. He held out his arms and she smiled immediately, her hands going to hold at the tatted arms to look at which details she could do.  
She hummed as she prodded then sketched and prodded and sketched. Doing this a large number of times before every tattoo was sketched onto wood Geoff. Geoff grinned happily at the art.  
"I really like it so far." he commented, his eyes then going to Griffon. "The artist isn’t half bad herself."  
Griffon smirked, her gaze going to him from the wood carving. “Neither is the muse.” She fixed the goggles back onto her face.  
If he’s going to flirt, so is she. And it was the truth. He was rather handsome and the fact he had great tattoo’s were a bonus.  
Geoff smirked and kept quiet, watching as she took out her small detail saw and carved the tattoo’s into the wood, gliding easily.  
—  
The final detail of darkening the wood of the tattoos and the shadows of the piece with her hand torch were placed and she was done. Geoff had stayed where he was placed the whole time, watching with great interest.  
"There, all done." She grinned, wiping her logo off with a towel real quick to get rid of the dust.  
"Its great as dicks. Holy shit." He grinned, standing and looking at the piece with great admiration.  
"Thanks Geoff." Griffon grinned.  
"How much do i owe ya?" he asked, slipping his wallet from his jeans.  
"$250 and a date."  
Geoff grinned, slipping the cash out of his wallet and handing it to her.  
"Sounds good to me."


End file.
